A tu lado
by LittleCinnamon
Summary: ¿Quién hubiera pensado que las palabras del pequeño rubio significarían tanto para él? One-shot. Bunny


Canción usada en el fic _Thinking out loud_ de Ed Sheeran

Disclaimer: South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?_

Se preguntó Butters mientras avanzaba hacia la casa de Kenny esquivando los trozos de botellas rotas y basura del piso. Hace varios días que Kenny llegaba a la escuela cansado y más callado de lo habitual, y vaya si tenia motivos. Como sus padres gastaban la mayor parte del dinero en alcohol y drogas (a pesar de las advertencias de Mysterion), decidió buscar empleos de medio tiempo para ganar algo. Kyle le decía que tenia que concentrarse en sus estudios o sus notas iban a bajar pero Kenny lo ignoraba, mientras pudiera conseguir suficiente dinero para comprar comida y ropa para Karen estaría bien.

Pero, _¿qué podía hacer Butters por Kenny?_

No podía hacer _nada._ No podía cambiar la situación económica de los McCormick, no podía darles dinero, ni tampoco lograr que Kenny sonriera un poquito...

Porque lo que más le entristecía a Butters era como su amigo se iba a apagando poco a poco. No tardó darse cuenta en que las sonrisas que dirigía a las chicas o a sus amigos eran forzadas, que sus ojos no trasmitían la felicidad y despreocupación de siempre. O quizás siempre fue así y Butters fue tan ciego como los demás para no darse cuenta.

Ahora estaba frente a la puerta presionando el timbre. Se maldijo por ser tan tonto. Se disculparía por molestar y volvería a su casa sintiéndose un inútil. Dio la vuelta cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo detuvo.

— ¿Hola? —para su alivio era Karen.

— H-Hola Karen, lamento molestar. Estaba buscando a Kenny... — terminó la oración en un susurro, se sentía patético.

—Está trabajando.— le informó la pequeña, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Butters notó las lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Con una mano impidió que la menor cerrara sorprendiéndola.

—¿E-estas llorando?— preguntó nervioso. Había escuchado que sus padres solían pegarles pero nunca pudo creer que fuera cierto.

—¿Eh?— Karen se pasó una mano por la mejilla.— Ah, esto. No, no es lo que parece.— se apresuró a explicar al notar el semblante preocupado de Butters.— Es que...traté de hacerme este peinado— le enseñó una revista que tenia en sus manos— pero algo salió mal y mi cabello se enredó y empeoró cuando quise arreglarlo— bajó la cabeza apenada.

Butters en cambio sonrió aliviado al saber que nada malo le había ocurrido. —Y ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a tu mamá?

— Está durmiendo. Se la pasó toda la tarde bebiendo.

—Oh. — exclamó— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

* * *

— McCormick, puedes irte a casa.

El mencionado asintió al mismo tiempo que dejaba la última caja en el piso. Buscó su fiel parka naranja y salió.

Los colores naranja y rosa del cielo iban desapareciendo a medida que el azul se expandía. Para su sorpresa terminó más temprano de lo usual. Aprovechó el tiempo libre que tenia para comprar comida rápida, cigarrillos, mentas (para tapar el olor a tabaco) y de paso una de esas revistas de adolescentes que tanto le gustaban a Karen.

Caminaba a paso lento admirando como las estrellas tímidamente comenzaban a titilar. Encendió un cigarrillo para relajarse un rato. Sabia cuan dañino era, pero él había consumido cosas peores desde niño así que no le importaba.

Al llegar a la esquina cerca de su casa le dio una última calada y tiró la colilla al suelo. Sacó una menta y comenzó a saborearla mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Botellas vacías en el piso, otras rotas y un silencio que le preocupaba. Se asomó a la habitación de sus padres, cuando escuchó los fuertes ronquidos y sintió el olor a cerveza, al instante supo que ambos se emborracharon hasta dormirse. Mejor. Al menos no tendría que escucharlos discutir esta noche. De pronto escuchó algo... ¿música? Seguramente era Karen con el reproductor que le había regalado hace unos meses, pero eran tres voces las que cantaban...

¿Acaso había invitado a alguien a venir? Era imposible por muchas razones. ¿Entonces?

Intrigado se acercó a la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llevó una mano a la boca para no soltar una risa.

Allí estaba Karen, maquillada con un vestido que le quedaba grande y usando un cepillo como micrófono improvisado.

Pero lo que le causó gracia a Kenny fue ver a Butters, o mejor dicho Marjorine, con un vestido y las mejillas con demasiado rubor, cantando. Lo mejor de todo era que movía los brazos y pronunciaba las palabras con furor, como si este estuviera en un vídeo musical.

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

Kenny se quedó mirando como ambos (o ambas) cantaban la canción que se sabían de memoria y movían la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo. Una sensación de calidez apareció en su pecho al ver cuan feliz era Karen... y Butters.

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 _I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

Durante esta última semana no pudo evitar notar que Butters estuvo observándolo bastante, más de lo normal. Pensó en devolverle la mirada con su típica sonrisa coqueta y que Butters se sonrojara, como solía suceder pero al darse cuenta que lo miraba con preocupación decidió dejarlo. Tal parece ser que era la única persona que verdaderamente descubrió como se sentía detrás de esa máscara que llevaba siempre, incluso delante de Karen.

 _Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are_

La canción terminó y tanto Marjorine como Karen hicieron una reverencia entre risas. Lo que no esperaban era que su publico secreto les aplaudiera.

Butters levantó la cabeza y se giró en dirección a la puerta. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y no, no era por el rubor. Ahí estaba Kenny apoyado casualmente en el marco de la puerta. No llevaba su parka por lo que su cabello rubio oscuro estaba al descubierto, tenia una camiseta blanca con agujeros y mostraba sus dientes ligeramente torcidos en una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¡Kenny! — la menor fue a abrazarlo y depositó un beso en su mejilla. —No tenías que espiarnos —dijo entre apenada y feliz.

— Lo siento princesa, pero un espectáculo así no tiene que interrumpirse.—le guiñó un ojo a Butters que rápidamente apartó la vista.

—Cierto. ¡Mira, mira! —le mostró la trenza que tenia hacia un costado. Estaba perfectamente hecha y tenia ligeros brillos.— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó entusiasmada, sus ojitos oscuros brillaban. Su hermano asintió.— Butters me ayudó a hacerla. Y luego...

Karen comenzó a contarle a Kenny como pasó la tarde junto al pequeño Stotch. Le contó que ambos se maquillaron, y que le prestó un vestido y una peluca para poder peinarlo. También que leyeron las revistas que tenia, aunque fueran de meses anteriores, Butters se lamentó que no hubiera nada sobre las Kardashian en ellas.

Butters se quedó atrás avergonzado, no era sorpresa que disfrutara usar ropa femenina, lo hacia de vez en cuando. Tenía miedo de que Kenny le contara a los demás, en realidad a Cartman a los otros les daba lo mismo. Por eso sintió un gran alivio cuando el rubio le indicó que guardaría el secreto.

Mientras Karen seguía con su relato pusieron la mesa y sacaron la comida. Butters quiso irse pero por insistencia de Karen y Kenny (quien lo miró con ojitos de cachorro) se quedó a comer.

* * *

Ya era tarde y Butters si no llegaba a tiempo, o sea un minuto antes, lo castigarían. De nuevo. Se puso su ropa y se despidió de Karen con un beso en la mejilla, quien le pidió que los volviera a visitar.

Kenny lo acompañó hasta su casa. Después de todo caminar en ese barrio a esa hora solo no era buena idea.

Caminaron en silencio, solo que este no era incomodo.

—Aun no te pregunté por que fuiste a verme. — soltó de repente Kenny. No estaba enojado, sólo curioso.

—Em, yo... — Butters empezó a jugar con sus manos como cuando estaba nervioso.— Ve-verás, hace tiempo que te veo... triste. Bu-bueno, no triste, p-pero sí diferente. Y-y estoy preocupado. Y-yo... S-sólo qui-quiero que sepas q-que...—tragó y fijó su mirada al suelo. Tomó aire tratando de que su voz no tiemble. Levanto la cabeza fijando sus ojos en los de Kenny — voy a estar a tu lado cuando lo necesites.

La expresión de Kenny no cambió, volteó su mirada al frente y dejó de caminar, ya habían llegado.

Sin esperarselo Butters sintió al mas alto detrás suyo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y pegando su pecho a la espalda de él. Un agradable calor invadió el cuerpo de ambos. Se quedaron unos segundos así escuchando sus latidos y respiraciones. Evitando que Butters viera sus ojos vidriosos acercó su boca a su oreja provocandole un leve cosquilleo.

Una fragancia. Menta y tabaco.

—Gracias, Butters.

Dos palabras, un pequeño beso en su cabeza y millones de estrellas iluminando el cielo.

Al separarse Kenny se llevo aquel calor y fragancia con él.

—Por cierto, te veías genial en ese vestido— comentó con una sonrisa ladina mientras se iba.

Butters vio como se alejaba a través de la silenciosa calle. Como un anochecer, el color naranja desaparece en el azul oscuro.

A fin de cuentas, quizás sí hizo algo por Kenny. Aunque no fuera mucho tal vez algún día sonría, y sería gracias a _él._

* * *

Se preguntarán por que no puse a Kenny pervertido como normalmente lo conocemos. La verdad es que quise explorar ese lado más profundo de él, cuando un episodio se enfoca en él, este casi siempre es triste. Lo que le pasa en el fic es simplemente un mal momento emocional, eso y el estrés.

Apropósito, Karen tiene que aparecer más junto a Butter para que jueguen juntos :3

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
